The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear with an integral upper and sole and, in particular, to a method of assembling an article of footwear with an integral upper and sole.
Generally, articles of footwear have been previously disclosed that are manufactured in a one-piece configuration and that can be assembled at home by a customer. Typically, these articles of footwear are formed around a wearer's foot to assemble the article of footwear. Often, these articles of footwear include laces or other tightening mechanisms disposed down the center portion of the article of footwear for securing the article of footwear to the wearer's foot.
Other articles of footwear also have been disclosed that are manufactured in multi-piece configurations and can be assembled at home by a customer. Typically, these articles of footwear require more effort to assemble than those made with a one-piece configuration.
Articles of footwear that have been disclosed are limited in their methods of manufacture and in their ease of assembly.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an article of footwear that can be manufactured with an integral upper and sole portion. There is also a need in the art for an article of footwear that can be easily assembled.